A Very Faberry New Year's Eve
by QuinnFababy
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Quinn takes Rachel to one of New York's fanciest restaurant. Rachel decides to thank Quinn...and goes under the table. smut


**A/N: Okay, so this is a prompt Helen ( hemosbra, go follow her!) gave to me on one of our twitter conversations. I'm sorry if you were expecting something from How To Get The Girl of You Dreams, but that'd be updated later. Enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

**A Very Faberry New Year's Eve**

"Oh my God, Quinn! I can't believe you booked us a reservation at the Russian Tea Room!" Rachel squealed and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "I mean, it's New Year's Eve and we're having dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants of NYC!" She grabbed Quinn's face and kissed her. The blonde smiled.

"For you, baby, there's not a thing on earth I wouldn't do." She whispered and kissed Rachel again, right when the waiter arrived.

"Ready to order, ma'am?" Quinn cleaned her throat and smiled to the young man.

"Yes, thank you, I'll have a…" She looked down at her menu and then back up. "Oyster Rockefeller and Lobster, please." The guy wrote it down and turned to Rachel.

"How about you, ma'am?" The diva smiled.

"I'll have a Foie Gras and Scallop, please."

"Anything to drink?" He asked.

"A bottle of your best champagne." Quinn said. "And two dry martinis." The waiter nodded.

"Anything else?

"No, thank you, um… What's your name?"

"It's Dean."

"Alright, thanks, Dean, we'll let you know if we need anything else." Dean smiled and went away, letting the couple alone.

"So…" Rachel started, tracing her fingertips through her girlfriend's cheek. "I think I need to find my way to thank you…" She moved her hands to Quinn's upper arm.

"Well," The blonde looked at Rachel. "Maybe later you'll find your way…" She licked her lips.

"You know…" The brunette's hand landed on Quinn's thigh. "Why should I wait until we get home…" Then hovered through the apex of her legs. "When I could just…" Rachel pressed her hand against Quinn's sex. "Thank you here?" When she finished the sentence, bringing her hands back to the table, the blonde swallowed thickly.

Quinn thanked God when Dean arrived with their drinks just a few seconds later.

"Here's the martini. But the food will be ready in about twenty minutes…" He looked apologetic but Rachel smiled.

"Good! There's enough time." She said and pecked the blonde's cheek. Dean gave them a quick nod and left again.

Rachel suddenly picked her napkin and threw it on the floor.

"Oops, I let it fall…" She whispered innocently and bent down under the table, making Quinn flush.

"Rach…" The blonde shifted uncomfortably on her seat.

"Hmm?" She hummed, kissing Quinn's knees.

"What- What are you doing?" Rachel slowly parted her girlfriend's legs and ran her finger through the soaked piece of clothe.

"I'm thanking you." Quinn looked around discreetly and took a long sip of her drink.

"God…" She muttered and the brunette hooked her fingers on the waistband of her girlfriend's panties, lingering there and kissing Quinn's sex.

"Oh, Quinn, you're so wet…" Rachel stated when she pulled the blonde's panties down. Quinn tried her best not to moan at the feeling of her girlfriend blowing her clit. The brunette closed the gap between her face and her girlfriend's sex and started sucking on it.

"Oh my fucking God…" Quinn muttered and bit her lip. Rachel then inserted her middle and ring finger inside Quinn and started pumping in and out, with her mouth still working on the blonde's clit.

Quinn let out a throaty moan and threw her head back, slightly thrusting her hips in pace with her girlfriend's mouth and fingers. The brunette inserted a third finger and thrust harder, making the blonde above her shiver.

"Oh my God, Rach, I'm close." Quinn whispered and bit her lip again, trying to stay steady. Rachel suddenly stepped away and sat back next to her girlfriend, without letting her finish. "What the fuck, Rachel?" The blonde questioned, barely breathing.

"If you want to get finished, follow me to the bathroom." Rachel whispered and left the table. Quinn took a few sips of her martini and left the table as well. When she arrived in the bathroom the brunette was already there, leaning against the sink, and she unconsciously licked her lips. "Ah, the bathroom…" Rachel started, drawing patterns over the faucet "So many memories of wanting to just tie you up and fuck you until you would just collapse…But never actually doing it because we were in high school…" Quinn smirked.

"You know…" She took a step closer "I have the same memories…" and then another one "Of wanting to eat you up during lunch break or skipping classes to ride your hand…But never actually doing so because of the same reason…" They were now face to face and Quinn bit her lip seductively, making Rachel even wetter than she was.

"Well, it's funny 'cause…" The brunette threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "I was thinking about fulfilling these fantasies…"

"Hmm, me too…" Quinn gripped at the brunette's waist.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Uh-huh…" They finally started kissing and Rachel threw her legs around Quinn's waist, sitting on the sink and melding their bodies together.

"Wait, the door." She said between kisses.

"I locked." Quinn stuck her tongue out and inside her girlfriend's mouth and they shared a moan. In one swift motion Rachel had her hands inside the blonde's panties and was working on her clit. She moved her kisses to her girlfriend's neck and Quinn moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Quinn, touch me." Rachel whispered and the blonde complied, moving her hand to between Rachel's legs, pushing her panties aside and sticking two fingers inside, making her scream.

"Oh…Fuck! God! Faster!" Quinn cried out and started combining their paces and fucking the brunette faster as well.

She inserted a third finger and her palm was slamming Rachel's clit, which sent them both over the edge.

"Oh my fucking lord, I'm coming!" The brunette screamed and bit down on Quinn's shoulder.

"Holy fuck, Rach! I'm so close! Yes!" They thrust a few more times and reached a mind blowing orgasm that made their legs shake and their hearts speed faster than usual.

"Oh…My…" It was all Rachel could say when Quinn removed her fingers and gave it for her to lick it clean. She then did the same and got out of the sink, without any balance, and collapsing on Quinn.

The blonde grabbed her face and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"I love you, Rach." She said when the kiss was broke.

"Love you too, Quinn." Rachel replied and then stepped back. "C'mon, let's go back to the table." She interlaced her fingers with her girlfriend and they walked back to their table.

"Hey, I've got a new year's resolution." Quinn started a couple of minutes later.

"What is it?" She pecked on Rachel's lips.

"Buy us more dresses." Quinn blinked and turned back to her meal.

Yeah, that Rachel could agree.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review and I'll give you cookies and rainbows! Also, if you have a smut prompt, go on my twitter ( nandanevess_) and tell me! That's all!**

**XOXO .**


End file.
